Cars A horses Side
by LightningandDoc121
Summary: Join Lightning, Doc and the others on the adventure of a lifetime. So grab onto the reins in this horse filled adventure!
1. Dinoco Derby

Author's Note: _If you're wondering what gave me this idea it came to me when I was watching the movie. I was watching it and my mind suddenly gave a horseracing replay in my mind so it inspired me. Also I want to say I tried very hard not to copy anyone but with Doc I couldn't help it. I apologize I couldn't think of anything else for him. In this it will be almost exactly like the movie but since its horses it will have changes here & there. Read & enjoy! No flames please!_

It is 4:00am and time for the Dinoco Derby. We soon come into one horses POV and hear his voice "Ok here we go focus…speed I am speed…" In his mind horses are racing out from the gate and hooves thundering. It soon turns black again. "One winner…42 losers…I eat losers for breakfast…" again we see a vision in his mind but this time a chestnut horses hooves coming up to a palomino and it goes black once more. "breakfast? Wait maybe I should think about breakfast…a lil breaky could be good for me…no,no,no stay focused…speed.." We soon see a whole group of horses race by in a blur around a turn in his mind. "I'm faster than fast quicker than quick…I am Lightning…" There was soon a knock on the side of the trailer "Hey Lightning you ready?" A voice called out. The trailer soon opened and the ears and bolt on a chestnut revealed "Oh yeah…Lightning's ready…" He snorted and started out. A red chestnut Thoroughbred with a Lightning bolt on his head walked out of his trailer. The crowd cheered and he reared up in excitement smiling. The camera soon looks toward Lightning. Lightning gets into a show stance and turns his head so his strike shows "Ka-chow!"

He is soon tacked up in his red and yellow/orange 95 blanket. He soon goes to the gate along with the others. The gate opens and the horses bolt out in a blur where on the ground 'Cars' comes into view. Lightning's hooves run also putting 'A Horse's Story' under it. The camera comes back to show all the horses racing around the track. It soon comes to Lightning who gallops up to two opponents and swerves around them then picks up speed to his next opponent. This opponent is on right against the railing. He bolts though it and comes to a palomino horse and winks at a hidden camera. The crowd cheers wildly after he does this. We soon go onto the track and see all the horses racing and hooves thundering. Two people from the crowd cheer and the race goes on. We soon see a Black Thoroughbred with a green blanket and a #86 on his. He gallops towards an opponent and nips him and the opponent backs up and swerves panicked. He smirks and a bay blur comes in front and the black horse is a bit surprised. The camera goes down to reveal a bay Thoroughbred with a blue #43 on his blanket. The camera soon reveals the bay looking back at the black and picks up his pace. The black horse runs up right behind with Lightning going steady in third.

We soon see two announcers. A gray Tennessee Walker named Bob Cutlass and a paint Tennessee walker named Darrell. "Welcome back to the Dinoco Derby I'm Bob Cutlass here with my good friend Darrell. We're midway of what may turn out to be a historic day for racing…" The paint rears a lil in agreement "Bob my blood pressure's through the roof right now if this gets any more exciting they're gonna have to throw me outta the booth!" He steps forward then back next to the gray horse again. "Right you are Darrell" They soon show the three horses with their names and points from the season. "Three cars are tied for the season's points lead heading into the final race of the season and the winner of this race Darrell will win the season title and the Derby cup" They soon show the cup and each horse. We first get three screens of the bay racehorse that's known as Strip Weathers a.k.a. the King. "Does the King Strip Weathers have 1 more victory in him before retirement?" Darrell starts talking as he makes the turn steadily "He's been Dinoco's golden boy for years! Can he win them one last piston cup?" We soon pan to the Black racehorse who is known as Chick Hicks "And as always in the second place spot we find Chick Hicks…He's been chasing that tail his entire career " He soon makes the turn and 3 cameras of him comes up. "He thought this was his year Bob the chance to finally emerge from the King's shadow but the last thing he expected was…" And the name shoots up instantly "Lightning Mcqueen" It soon pans to Lightning. Three cameras of him come up and he winks "You know I don't think anybody expected this…the rookie came into the season unknown but everyone knows him now…" Darrell soon talked after him "Will he be the first rookie to win a Derby cup _and _land Dinoco?" We soon see the three racers in show stances. "The legend, the runner up and the rookie…3 horses 1 champion!" We soon see the cup explode and go back to the track.

Lightning gallops up beside Chick and raises his eyebrows in a playful banter. Chick snorts and races ahead but he gets ahead of Chick and is now behind King chuckling. Chick comes up to Lightning and nips his side making him panic a minute and hears Chick laughing. Lightning speeds up and soon gets in the lead. "This is it Darrell 2 turns to go and Lightning Mcqueen has a huge lead…" Bob soon announced with Darrell talking after "Oh he's got it in the bag…call in the dogs and put out the fire we're gonna crown us a new champ!" Lightning soon came to the turn "Photo Finish here I come!" Then his shoe shifted to the right and it clanked and hurt him a little. King and Chick soon saw Lightning struggling and quickly tried to catch up seeing the advantage. Lightning soon came to the home stretch and his other shoe shifted and he limped still galloping to the line. "Com'n…" he told himself as he pushed himself to the line. King and Chick were quickly catching up to him. Darrel soon moved forward in the booth anxious and excited "I don't believe what I'm watching Bob! Lightning Mcqueen is 100ft from his Derby Cup…" Soon King & Chick were right behind him he quickly limped faster and faster to the line and soon King and Chick were on both his sides and all 3 hit the finish line. "Its too close to call…to close to call!" Bob reared up just a bit as Darrell reared up high repeating 'I don't believe it'. Bob Cutlass soon talked "The most spectacular, amazing unequivocally, unbelievable ending in the history of the world! And we don't even know who won!" They both lean in and a slow motion tape of them coming to the photo finish goes in three angles to reveal…a three way tie.


	2. Victory Lane

Author's Note: _I hope your all enjoying the story. I will note that I added a couple things that aren't shown in the movie to give a nice twist but you can picture them saying or doing it and Mack is the same as before he had no change. Also I would like to thank the two who already reviewed. I feared that this wouldn't come out well. So thank you and anyone else who reads this in the future. As usual I own NOTHING but my OC Johnson. All the Cars characters belongs to Disney/Pixar._

We soon come to Chick, Lightning and King heading for Victory Lane. Chick walked to it but as soon as he saw Lightning Mcqueen he slowed down. He watches Lightning and pins his ears back and his eyes are narrow as the rookie gets all the attention "show-off…" he muttered under his breath. King soon walked over to Chick seeing his ears far back and his eyes narrowed and then looked back at Mcqueen. King decided to speak up first "Aw com'n Chick it's not that bad…"

Chick shot a glare at King "whatta mean not _that _bad? Lightning has only raced 3 times and he's getting attention like he won the Triple Crown!"

He looked back at Mcqueen and had a distant look in his eyes as he had a memory come to him when he first encountered the rookie. To this day he still dreads ever encountering him:

_Triple Crown 1961: _

_It was a hot day in July and Chick & King had just ran another race with King winning and Chick very close second. As he started to victory lane the presses were surrounding him and he enjoyed it. "You raced another hard race Chick are you worried that another racer will step up and be better?" one of the reporters asked him as cameras click a mile a minute. Chick merely chuckled and smirked. "Are you kiddin? Sure I may be right behind the King but I know I'll get him one day!" The presses muttered and chuckled at that. He was soon near Victory Lane when a whinny and hooves clopping down stone was heard pretty near by. Chick stopped fast and moved his ears forward "What the-?" He squinted his eyes to get a good look. A chestnut stallion with a blaze soon came into focus and soon this horse & Chick were eye to eye. "W-who is that?" He asked confused and shocked looking at the King. The King calmly walked over and stopped near Chick's left side "This is our new racer…His name is Lightning Mcqueen" Chick gulped and looked at Lightning and played it cool "Well what do we have here…? Another ki-I mean rookie here to try and _beat _us?" _

He circled Lightning then heard his owner whistle for him "Good luck Mcqueen! You'll need it…" And with that he trotted away.

Dinoco Derby 2006:

"Chick?" King asked a bit concerned. Chick soon snapped back to reality and shook his head looking at King "I'm fine…just had a memory…" He watched Lightning carefully and quietly. King just shrugged and trotted back to the Dinoco team where he was cooled and blanketed. Chick was next…but Chick had _other _ideas than getting blanketed or cooled down. He fought his team for a bit, then reluctantly gave up and followed.

Lightning was soon in Victory Lane and getting blanketed and his shoes fixed. The presses were surrounding him with cameras clicking a mile a minute. A reporter soon came up to Lightning and interviewed him "We're here in victory lane awaiting the race results are you sorry you didn't have crew chief out there?" Lightning just chuckled at the question like it was nothing and answered with great confidence. "Oh Kori…there's a lot more to racing than just winning…I mean taking the race by a full lap? Where's the entertainment in that? No no no…I wanted to give the folks a little sizzle…" He winked and smirked at the camera but his farrier wasn't too amused. "Sizzle?" He asked in disbelief but continued working on Lightning. Lightning continued talking as if he said nothing "And am I sorry I don't have a crew chief? No I'm not cause I'm a one man show!" He soon finished up Lightning but he was in the way of camera which made Lightning kind of annoyed "Yo, Chuck, what are you doing? You're blocking the camera. Everyone wants to see the bolt…Now back away!" His farrier did just that…he let go of Light's hoof and stormed off saying he quit.

Lightning just chuckled "Oh ok leave fine…How will I ever find anyone else who knows how to fill me up with hay & water? Adios Chuck…" The press laughed at his comment and he smirked enjoying every minute but Chick had enough of this. He trotted up to Lightning in a green blanket and halter "Hey Lightning…yo Mcqueen…seriously that was some pretty darn nice racing out there…by me!" He laughed and Lightning just threw his ears back. He started walking off and Chick followed right beside "Welcome to the Chick era baby! Derby Cup…its mine dude its mine…" Lightning just rolled his eyes and Chick smirked.

"Hey fellas how do ya think I'd look in… Dinoco blue? Dinoco blue!" He laughed and stomped his hoof but Lightning has _other _means of getting through Chick's mind.

"In your dreams Thunder…" Lightning smirked and shot back at Chick's remark. Chick just smirked at that comment "Yeah right…" then his smirk went from amusement to confusion "Thunder? What's he talking about Thunder?" He looked at his crew and back at Lightning. Lightning trotted to the center of the pavement then continued "Oh you know cause thunder always comes after…lightning!" He started doing his show stance and the media surrounded him and their cameras clicked faster than ever.

Chick jumped a bit surprised and looked at Lightning then back at his crew "Who here knew bout…bout the thunder thing?" His crew just shrugged "I didn't" one talked. One of his members Johnson decided to stir up trouble "Don't get too jealous…" he teased "Or you'll be too sick to race" The others stifled their laughter and Chick was annoyed.

"Are you kidding?" He snapped back and lost his temper. As he talked he stepped forward making Johnson back up "For your information I happen to be the healthiest Thoroughbred here! I've also raced on every track and I can bet you that Mcqueen wouldn't last a second on mud! He'd be down on the ground in like 5 seconds!" Chick panted after that lecture and pinned his ears back. "Ok…" Johnson said still teasing "But when your sick in your stall don't say I didn't warn ya…" Chick glowered but then his expression turned into a smirk. "I'd be more careful if I were you…because you'll be finding yourself looking for a new team…"

Johnson stopped in his tracks "You wouldn't dare Chick!" His voice was serious for once. Chick still smirked and raised his eyebrows "Try me…" As Chick walked off his crew just stared at him in disbelief.

"Ka-chow!" Lightning was saying his usual catchphrase and still in the show stance on the Victory Lane stage. Two girls with a red #95 shirt soon came up to him. "I'm Mia" One spoke up with the other one speaking after "I'm Tia!" They soon spoke at the same time "We're like your biggest fans! Ka-chow!" Lightning couldn't help but chuckle "ah I love being me…" They were soon pulled back and yelled 'We love you Lightning!' at the same time.

The King soon came up to Lightning "Hey buddy…your one gutsy racer…" Lightning looked and saw him "Oh hey Mr. The King " He greeted. "You've got a lot talent in you than most horses I've seen…" King replied and Lightning was amazed and happy at the same time "Really? Aw that's just…" He started to say but King cut him short "But your stupid…" Lightning's smile quickly dropped. He looked at Strip confused and ears forward. "Excuse me?" he asked stunned and King explained. "This ain't a one man deal kid…you need to wise up and get yourself a good crew chief and a good team…you ain't gonna win unless you got good folks behind ya and you let them do their job like they should…"

As Strip carried on Lightning slowly shifted his eyes to the Dinoco sponsor "a good team…yeah…" He smirked and started to daydream of being in every racing magazine, himself in the hall of fame & in the Dinoco barn with his fans Mia & Tia loving him by his side.

"You figure that out your just gonna be ok" The King finished and Lightning snapped out of his day dream and cleared his throat "yes t-that is spectacular advice than you Mr. The King…" The fanfare soon played and Chick, Strip & Lightning listened ears forward. "_Ladies & gentlemen…for the first time in Derby Cup history…" _He started to say. Lightning got too excited thinking he won and jumped out "YES!" The announcer soon finished "_We have a three way tie…." _The crowd cheered and Lightning lowered down a bit embarrassed but mainly in shock. Chick laughed and trotted up beside Lightning "Oh ho…hey Mcqueen that must be really embarrassing but I wouldn't worry about it…because I didn't do it!" He laughed again and Lightning gave an unamused look and pinned his ears back. The announcer continued "_Derby Cup officials have determined that a tie-breaker race between the three leaders will be held in California in one week…" _The crowd cheered again & Chick decided get the attention this time weather it was to him or not "Well thank-you! Thank to all of you out there thank-you…" He soon whispered in Lightning's ear "Hey rook…first one to California gets Dinoco all to himself…" Lightning jumped and looked at Chick then slowly moved his eyes down thinking as Chick continued sucking up the praise.


	3. Konic

Author's Note: _Here is chapter 3 of the story and I will be a little delayed since school is here but I will update ASAP. Enjoy the story & keeps the reviews coming but nicely it's my first attempt at chapter stories so I don't know exactly what I'm doing. _

Lightning made his way to his trailer "_First one to California gets Dinoco all to himself…" _He mimicked Chick's words with annoyance. "Oh we'll see who gets there first Chick…" he muttered under his breath.

Chick soon heard Lightning and snorted. _I need to get rid of that kid so I'm one less competitor and then win Dinoco and the Derby Cup…. _He smirked at his thought "And I know just who for the job…" He trotted over to the DRH's.

The boys were all leaning against the wall. Boost the leader was wearing a black coat with studded silver on it and his horse was black with even fancier tack. Wingo the second one in charge was wearing a green/purple tie die coat and a medallion with his albino horse by his side. DJ the music gang wore an out a rapper would wear with a radio by his side and a cherry bay horse. Snot Rod was the last one of the group. He was casually dressed but he sneezed a lot due to allergies and he rode a pony that got startled easily. Chick rolled his eyes and soon whinnied at the top of his lungs "Get up you four you have a job to do!" The DRH's all jumped up screaming but they soon calmed down when they saw Chick. Boost spoke up "Oh boss it's just you…We were afraid it was someone dangerous like a cop ya know?" Chick rolled his eyes and spoke to them strictly but it was a bit hoarse from his whinny "Will you shut up? Now listen up…That rookie's gotten good…_too good_ and I need to get rid of him…" Everyone smirked but Snot Rod was confused "uhh…why are you telling us?" Chick banged his head against the wall then glared at Snot Rod "Because it's your job to do that _you_ idiot! Now get goin the rookie should be leaving any minute…" They soon got on they're horse and Boost turned around to Chick "But what if he knows we're there…?" Chick had lost all temper and charged them and stop still annoyed "Will you just go!" Boots and the gang soon quickly galloped out of sight.

Lightning soon reached his parking number but didn't see his trailer. Lightning was more annoyed than ever.

_Oh com'n! Now what? My trailer rolled to Miami? Why doesn't anything go smoothly anymore! _

Lightning kept this thought in his mind and soon saw Mack at last "Hey Kid congrats on the tie…" Mack may have found it a thrill but he wasn't too amused. Lightning wanted to get to California now and get that Derby Cup & Dinoco. He soon looked at Mack "I don't wanna talk about it…Com'n let's go Mack saddle up! What'd you with my trailer? " Mack drove over to a small almost worn down barn "I parked it over at your sponsors…you gotta make your personal appearance…" Lightning had a terrified look and backed up "No…No…no, no, no!" Soon a commercial for the stuff he sponsors which is Konic. We soon see older dusty horses in the small sponsor barn. Lightning wasn't amused at all "Bleh! I hate dusty horses…this is _not _good for my image…" He looked away annoyed and disgusted at the sight of the horses. Mack soon spoke up "Well they _did _give you your big break and beside it's in your contract…" Lightning rolled his eyes and glares at Mack "Oh will you stop please…just go get hooked up…" And with that Mack drove off.

Lightning didn't want to encounter them so he decided to sneak past them. He went into the shadows and slowly sneaked past the horses talking. He only managed to get about 5 inches to his trailer till his hoof hit the side making a thud. The other horses all turned to see Lightning smiling nervously. "Hey look its our almost champ! Get on up here kid…" He slowly and nervously made his way past the other dusty horses "G-give me a little room guys…" He continued on his way till he saw a small dusty chestnut pony with a halter on a bit bigger than his size. He was excited to see Lightning and he just weakly thanked him then trotted away a bit quicker. "He knows my name!" Fred was so excited he jumped and his halter dropped again. Soon the flea bitten gray Missouri Fox Trotter spoke up " looking good Freddy! Thanks to Lightning we had a banner year…We might even get enough to buy him a halter!" Soon the little strawberry roan British Riding Pony spoke up "Are you saying he doesn't have a halter?" The Fox Trotter jumped in "Nope its just rope!" Lightning wasn't amused at that but tried his best to stay calm around them "Well you know Thoroughbreds don't need halters…because we have bridles…" Soon the little pony jumped in "So's my brother but he still needs a halter" The whole barn started laughed except Lightning. He soon gave a weak forced laughter then it settled down and a barn light soon shined on him. Lightning gave his speech "You know the Konic horse shiner team ran a great race today…And remember with a little Konic…_and an insane amount a luck_…You too can look like me…" He soon got into his show stance "Ka-chow…" The light soon turns off him and he backed up into his trailer. "Aw we love ya and we're lookin forward to another great year just like this year! " The fox trotter told him and Light just showed his blaze smiling till the door shut.

"Not on your life…" muttered under his breath and soon Mack came on his small tv "California here we come!" Lightning smirked "Dinoco here we come…" He soon pressed a button and a ton of lights came on in his trailer. 


	4. Life Is A Highway

Author's Notes:_ Here is chapter four done! Now I have ALOT of kinks to smooth out but I _am _being sure to stay true to the movie as much as possible. Now for those curious about what breed Doc is...I'm gonna make that a surprise but the ONLY hint I'll put in is he _is _a racer like in the movie. Have fun & enjoy reading! Also you can guess what he may be but I won't give the answer you'll have to find out when he comes...XD _

The truck starts to move and Life is a Highway plays.

_Well Life's like a road that you travel on _

_There's one day here and the next the day gone _

Mack is coming out of the arena and getting on the highway to California with cop cars escorting them part way.

_Sometimes ya bend sometimes ya stand sometimes ya turn ya back to the wind _

_There's a world outside every darken door where blues won't haunt you anymore where the brave are free and lovers soar come ride with me to the distant shore _

We soon see the huge interstate with cars driving down it then pan to Mack's spinning tires. We soon come to a sign reading California and pointing to the lane they're on and drive down it picking up speed.

_We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate there's not much time left today yeah _

_Life is a Highway I wanna ride it all night long…If your going my way I wanna drive it all night long_

It soon turns to dawn and we see a lot of scenery. We soon see another interstate and a river under it. We soon come to a city with building and a garden and telephone poles.

_Through all these cities & all these town its in my blood and it all around I love you now like I loved then this is the road and these are these are the hands _

_From Mozambique to them Memphis lights from Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights _

Mack is now just fooling around being a gas truck and the car looks at him confused as he continues.

_You knock me down I'm back up again your in my blood I'm not a lonely man _

_There's no road I can hold the roads are rough this I know I'll be there when the light comes in just to tell we're survivors_

We soon see small birds on a telephone post then come to another interstate in the middle of wide bumpy hills. Then come to a mountain and then the sunset over the interstate.

_Life is a Highway I wanna ride it all night long _

_Woo if your going my way I wanna drive it all night long_

Lightning is in his trailer happily eating hay when his phone rings. _Who would call when I'm eating supper? _He soon answered it "hello?" His agent soon comes on the other line "Is this Lightning Mcqueen the world's fastest racing machine?" Lightning smirked and lifted his head up more from the hay net "Is this Harv the world's greatest agent?" He soon lowered his head down to grab another bite of his hay while Harv spoke "And it is _such _an honor to be your agent that it almost hurts me to 10% of your winnings and merchandising and...popularity rights in perpetuity, anyway…what a race! Huh champ?" Lightning swallowed the hay in his mouth and watched the race replays while his boss talked "I-I didn't see it but I heard you were great" Lightning smiled weakly "uh thanks Harv…" He soon turned off his tv "Listen they're giving you 20 tickets for the tiebreaker thing in Cali…I'll pass em on to your friends you shoot me the names you let Harv rock it for you alright baby?" Lightning perked up "right friends…yes there's uh…" He tried to think but he couldn't think of any friends he had and Harv broke the silence "Ok I get it Mr. Popular so many friends you can't even narrow it down…hey when you get to town you better make time for your _best _friend you gotta break bread with your misbookeh here…" Lightning reared up a bit excited "yeah that would be great! We should totally…" Soon his boss broke it "Hey I gotta jump kid let me know how it goes…I'm out" The phone soon turned off and Lightning sighed sadly and lowered his head down to finish eating.

He soon heard a horn and looked seeing a mini van and spit out the hay "what! A mini van? Oh com'n Mack your in the slow lane this is Lightning Mcqueen your hauling here!" Mack was tired and slowly falling asleep "Just stopping off for a quick breather kid…ol' Mack needs a rest…" He soon turned to the lane to pull into the truck stop but Lightning had _other _ideas "Absolutely not…we're driving straight through all night till we get to California…we agreed it to it!" Mack soon went to the straight lane and groaned "All night? May I remind you federal DOT reg. state-…" He was soon cut off "Com'n Mack…I need to get there before Chick and hang with Dinoco!"

As they passed the truck stop Mack looked over at the trucks sleeping which wasn't helping "All those sleeping trucks…" He soon looked at Lightning "Hey kid…I don't know if I can make it…" Lightning wasn't going to let Chick get there before him so he decided to encourage him " Oh sure ya can Mack! Look it'll be easy…I'll stay up with you…" Mack perked up "All night?" Lightning nodded his head "All night long…"

When nighttime _did _arrive Lightning didn't keep his word…in fact he fell asleep. Mack soon drifted off to sleep but his engine woke him up. He soon managed to stay somewhat awake but _was _drifting off.

Boost, Wingo, DJ & Snot Rod all galloped on their horses down the highway. They soon came to Mack and Boost spoke up "Hey yo DJ!" DJ galloped up next to boost "What up?" Boost smirked and shifted his eyes toward Mack "We've got ourselves a nodder…" DJ chuckled and put on music that made Mack fall asleep. Boost soon looked at his gang "Ok he's asleep let's get Lightning and get outta here!" Wingo knew _exactly _what to do without being told. He slowed his horse down and went to the back and unhooked it. The trailer door dropped and sparks flew as it dragged against the asphalt. Boost soon came and started leading Lightning out of his trailer. Lightning just flinched a little but nothing more. Soon Snot Rod started to sneeze. DJ soon looked back at Boost & Wingo worried "Com'n boys! Snot Rod's gonna blow!" And with that all three raced off and Snot rod sneezed before racing off but soon caught up with the DRH's.


	5. Mcqueen Gets Lost

Author's Notes: Chapter 5 just half of the movie left to go...o.o. I have to say I'm pretty surprised how the kinks are very small…although I'm not going to get _too_ excited cause I can always jinx myself and get stuck. Now for those wondering on Doc. I'm going to make him and the RS gang a surprise. I _will _say that I managed to keep him a racer like in the movie. Keep reviewing and thanks for reading! :D

Mack woke up immediately after Snot Rod sneezed "Woah-ho.…one should never drive while drowsy..." He closed the trailer door and drove off. Lightning was asleep in the middle of the road but bright headlights made him perk up a bit. He opened his eyes and saw a semi and heard the horn. He whinnied in fear and swerved to the side galloping. He dodged the cars and jumps to the bank on the left side of the road. He panted and his heart raced "Mack!" He had to find him so he gathered up the courage he had left and jumped onto the interstate once more. He soon galloped up to a truck but it wasn't Mack. He looked ahead and saw tons of truck. Lightning cringed and galloped faster calling for Mack until he saw red lights in the distance. "Mack! Mack wait for me!" He picks up more speed and skidded on the wide turn and covering himself in dust. He soon squinted his eyes "Mack!" He soon hears a noise and moves his ears forward still galloping seeing a train. "I'm not waiting tonight...I have a truck to catch..." He picked up more speed and train honked his horn but Lightning gave one last surge of energy and jumped the track in a nick of time. He landed with a hard thud and he breathed hard as he landed. He finally caught up to the truck "Mack! Mack wait up..." He coughed at the smoke and trotted up seeing that it wasn't Mack at all "You're not Mack..." The Truck looked at Lightning confused and annoyed "Mack? I ain't no Mack I'm a Perterbilt for dang sake!"

Lightning watched the car slightly panting and lowered his head in defeat "Mack…" He soon jerked his head up knowing one last spot "The interstate…" He bolted off a road which a sign read Route 66. He soon passes a black and white pinto Arabian "Ahhh! Not in my farm you don't…." He galloped off and soon came up to Lightning. Mcqueen looked behind him and groaned "Oh no…" He soon perked up a bit "Oh…maybe he can help me!" Just then Sheriff's left front shoe shifted making a loud bang on the rocks of the trail. The noise startled Lightning "He's shooting at me! Why's he shooting at me?" As his hoof hit the stone Sheriff winced "I haven't gone this fast in years…I'm gonna throw a shoe or somethin…" Lightning soon swerved from side to side "Serpentine, Serpentine, Serpentine…" Sheriff look at Lightning confused "What in the blue blazes…? Crazy racer…" We soon see a black & white underbelly and Sheriff's horseshoe shifted.

We soon see a small farm with nothing really much to it. We see some worn down barbwire fence and barns looked like they've seen better days. The barns had gaps in the sides and holes chewed through the wood. We soon come to a medium sized barn with a light and water tank. We see Lizzy a little black Dales pony sleeping. We soon pan to Flo, Ramone, Sarge & Fillmore. Flo is a white National Show horse and is grazing near the front of the worn down medium barn. Ramone is a palomino Saddlebred and is calmly resting by the side of the water tank. Fillmore is a buckskin Shire and is staring at the blinking barn light with Sarge a Žemaituka war pony vetran. Fillmore soon spoke up "I'mm tellin ya man...every third blink is slower..." The barn light blinked again and Sarge looked over a Fillmore "The '60's weren't good to you were they...?" Sheriff's shoe soon made a loud bang making Sarge and Fillmore turn their heads and moved their ears forward. Ramone trotted up and moved his ears forward.

We soon comes back to Lightning who soon sees the small farm "What? That's not the interstate..." Sheriff's shoe banged again and Lightning swerved a hard left hitting thorny bushes. He yelped in pain and soon turned and headed straight for another barn. Lightning whinnied a yell and skid around fast soon getting a rope on his neck. The rope hits his rear flanks putting the already afraid Lightning into blind panic. He soon swerves off to Flo's barn.

"I'm not the only one seeing this right...?" Fillmore asked but no-one really paid much attention. Lightning soon bolted in and Sarge and Fillmore jumped back before they were trampled to death. The rope on Lightning hits ramone in the shoulder which annoys him "Hey!" Lightning just moved his ears back a bit and he soon got snagged on a water pipe. He reared and jerked around trying to break free and soon did. Water started flooding the road and the swift movement of the pipe startles Lightning again and bolts off. He's soon caught on the gate. Mcqueen once again tries to get free but no avail this time. He just lowers on his front legs panting slighty. Sheriff finally caught up panting harder than he is "Boy...you're in a heap of trouble..." Lightning groaned and soon lost consciousness.


	6. Mcqueen's Trial

Author's Notes: And now the moment you've all been waiting for! You get to _finally _know what Doc is. And again if I copied anyone with Doc I apologize but I had no other choice for this. Also the court is going to be a barn (Yes I know your saying I'm nuts but it's a farm…) Ok I'm going to stop rambling about this and let you get on with the story. Read, Review & Enjoy!

We soon come to California with Mack backing up. The reporters are circled Lightning's trailer asking tons of questions at once. The trailer opens to reveal Lightning isn't there and everyone gasps. Mack is confused about the whole ordeal at first "What? Did I forget to wipe my mud-flaps?" We soon see news channels and late night shows talking about Lightning's disappearance. One reporter soon speaks "Everyone's asking the same question _where _is Mcqueen?"

Chick hears this and it's music to his ears "Perfect…with that stupid rookie outta the way now I can finally get a victory…" He smirked in his usual cunning but sly way and trotted out of sight. "Derby Cup you are as a good as mine…" He muttered under his breath.

We soon see Mcqueen regaining consciousness. He shakes his head "oh boy…ugh where am I?" He opened his eyes and soon saw a sorrel Quarter Horse in front of him "Mornin sleepin beauty!" Lightning snorted afraid and jumped back but the QH just chuckled "Boy I was wunderin when you was gunna wake up..." Lightning was still panicked "Take whatever you want just don't hurt me!" He backed up and was soon snagged seeing halter had a rope tied to it and tied to a post in a small pasture "A-A rope…? Why do I have rope on? What's going on here?" He reared and fought with it but it didn't budge and the sorrel QH just laughed "Your funny...I like you already my name's Mater…" Lightning snorted and stopped his panic for a brief moment "M-Mater..?" Mater nodded "Yeah like Tuh-mater but with the tuh...what's your name?" Mcqueen calmed down but looked at Mater confused and surprised "You…you don't my name…?" Mater ears moved forward a bit then back nervously "uhh…no I know your name...is your name Mater too?" Lightning snorted a bit annoyed but then dropped his annoyance "What? Look I need to get to California as fast as possible...where am I?" Mater laughed "Where are ya…? Shoot...your in Racing Springs...the cutest little farm in Arizona..." Lightning snorted again and pinned his ears back "Ah great...JUST great..." Mater not quite intelligent enough to understand his sarcasm takes it seriously "Well if you think that's great you should see the rest of it.." Lightning moved his ears forward and smirked "ya know...I'd LOVE to see the rest of the farm...so it you could just open the gate, take this halter off you and me we go riding check out the local scenes ya know…?" Mater nickered excitedly "Dag-gum..." Lightning stepped forward "how'd that be tuh-mater?" Mater jumped right for the gate button "COOL!" He was about to open it till Sheriff trotted up "Mater! What did I tell you about talking to the accused?" Lightning lowered his head and gave an un-amused look with ears pinned. Mater lowered his head too "To not to..." Sheriff snorted and opened the gate "Well quit your yappin and bring this delinquent to horse court" Mater trotted up beside Lightning and whispered "We'll talk later Mater…" He soon chuckled at what he said "Later Mater that's funny..." Lightning soon got a nip and he yelped surprised.

We soon see the court, which is a big brown barn with Sheriff talking "The Racing Springs Court will come to order!" As soon as the barn doors open Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Guido, Luigi, Flo and Lizzy start yelling at Lightning but he just ignores it. He soon comes to the front with the others behind him "Officer talk to me babe how long is this gonna take? I gotta get to California pronto..." Sheriff pinned his ears back "Where's your lawyer?" Lightning snorted "I don't know...Tahiti maybe...he's got a timeshare there..." Sheriff backed up a bit "When the defendant has no lawyer the court will assign one to him..." He soon looked up at everyone present in the court "Hey! Anyone wanna be his lawyer?" They all immediately backed up except for Mater. "Shoot…I'll do it Sheriff!" He trotted up beside Lightning who groaned and rolled his eyes. The others stepped forward again. Sheriff immediately introduced the Judge "All rise...for the honorable Doc Hudson presiding…" Sheriff glared at Lightning "May Doc have mercy on your soul..." The doors soon banged open to reveal a very annoyed blue roan QH "All right! I wanna know who's responsible for wrecking my farm Sheriff...I want his halter on a platter! I'm gonna put him in jail till he rots…" Lightning gulped and gave a worried look as Doc passed by still annoyed and soon started to the podium crate "No check that…I'm put him in jail till the jail rots on top him...then I'm gonna move to him to a new jail and let THAT jail rot...I'm g-…" He front hooves were soon on the crate and he got a very good look at the rookie. Doc wanted _no _ part of him at _all_ "Throw him outta him Sheriff...I want him outta courtroom! I want him outta of our town! Case dismissed..." Nobody except one was happy with Doc's answer and that was Lightning. "Boy I'm purty good at this lawyerin stuff!" Mater smiled and rears up a little.

The barn doors soon opened again "Sorry I'm late your honor…" Lightning turned around at the voice and saw a beautiful dapple-gray Arabian mare. Lightning immediately feel head over heels for her "Look at her...she's gotta be from my attorney's office…" He decided to play it cool "Hey thanks for coming but we're all set...he's letting me go..." The Arabian looked at him "He's letting you go?" Lightning smirked and nodded "Yeah your job's pretty easy today...all you have to do now is stand there and let me look at ya..." The Arabian lowered her head in a bit of shock of Lightning's words but he still carried on "listen i'm gonna cut to the chase...me you dinner...pi-kachow!" He soon showed his bolt and the sun made the horse shiner hit her eyes. She snorted and then gently pinned her ears back. "Yeah I get that reaction alot...I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand. Mcqueen whinnied and reared up which startled the mare a little. "Oh I'm sorry did I scare you…" Mater soon jumped in "Well a little bit but I'll be alright…" Doc rolled his eyes and so did Sally "Ok...I'm gonna go talk to judge..." Lightning smirked winking at her "Do whatcha gotta do baby…oh but listen be careful folks around here are not turning all gears if ya know what I mean..." We soon see mater trying to mimic Lightning "Ka-chang!" he soon accidentally hits his head on the wall "Ah!" He snorts and jumps back. The mare smirks "I'll keep that in mind..." She soon says hello to everyone baffling Mcqueen "You know her?" Mater nods "She's the farm attorney…and my fiancée..." Lightning jumped "What?" Mater laughed and gently nudged his side with his muzzle "Nah I'm just kiddin...she just likes me for my body..."

The mare soon trotted up to Doc "Doc you look great this morning…did you do something different with fur?" Doc rolled his eyes a bit knowing her game "What do you want Sally…?" Sally sighed and looked at Doc "Com'n make this guy fix the road the farm _needs_ this…" Doc shook his head disagreeing "No…I know his type…racehorse…that's' the last thing this town needs…" Sally soon backed up "Ok…I didn't wanna have to do this Doc but…you leave me no choice…"

She soon trotted back in forth in the front of the court "Fellow citizens…you're all aware of farm's proud history…" Doc nickered and rolled his eyes "Here she goes again…." She carried on her speech and the barn was soon filled with excited whinnying. Doc pawed the crate he stood on and whinnied loudly "Order in the court!" The horses soon settled down and Doc continued "Seems like my mind has been changed for me…" Everyone cheered again except for Lightning who was _very _annoyed. Sally soon trotted up in front of Lightning and raised her eyebrows playfully. Lightning pinned his ears back "Oh…I am so _not _taking you to dinner…" The mare just laughed "That's ok…_hotshot _you can take Bessie…" Mater nudged Light again "Aw man you get to work with Bessie…I'd give my two horseshoes for something like that!" Lightning nickered confused "Bessie? Who's Bessie?"


	7. Bessie

Author's Notes: I am _so, so, so _sorry everyone! I've been _extremely _busy in school I have tests that came up and DBA's,etc. Again I apologize but thanks for your patience. I promise I will update ASAP. School seems to _always _get in the way -_-. Also I tried _very _hard not to copy anyone. If you haven't reviewed please do but kindly. I'm still trying to figure this out.

Disclaimer: Like I said before I DON'T own Cars they rightfully belong to Disney/Pixar. I ONLY own my OCs & the idea for this. Please no stealing. If you would like to use my OC feel free to ask.

Doc and Lightning soon trot out to the front of the court. Doc trots over to a old fashion horse plow that's rusted and has Bessie engraved the left side. He soon introduced Lightning to Bessie "this here is Bessie...finest plow ever built...I'm here by sentencing to community service...your gonna fix the road under my supervision…" Lightning blinked utterly stunned at what Doc just said and soon gave his remark "What? This place is crazy!" Mater soon walked up to Lightning and whispered in his ear "I know this may be a bad time right now but uh...you owe me thirty-two thousand dollars in legal fees..." Lightning shifted his eyes to Mater and whispered back "What?" Mater nodded and Doc soon broke up their payment conversation "So we're gonna hitch ya up to sweet Bessie and your gonna pull her nice..." Lightning lowered down more annoyed and rolled his eyes "You gotta be kidding me!" He soon trotted to the road explaining "You start there where begins... You finish down there where the road ends..." Mater and Lightning trotted up together tied. Mater's eyes widen when he saw the flooded damaged road Lightning had caused "Holy shoot!" Lightning was worried also "Woah, woah, woah…how long is this gonna take?" Doc looked thought a second then answered "Well...fella does it right take em about five days..." For Lightning that was five days too long he wanted out of there now "5 days? But I should be in California smoozing Dinoco right now!" Doc didn't cut the rookie _any_ slack as Lightning had somewhat hoped "Then if I were you I'd quit yappin and start workin!" He soon looked at Mater "Hook him up Mater..." Mater nodded "Oky dokey..." Since Mater wasn't that smart he soon bit the rope once trying to break it. The first attempt failed so he did it a second time. It broke the second time and Lightning bolted off in a chestnut red streak "Freeedom!" Doc's eyes widen a bit then gave Mater a look to say _'Now you've done it'_. Mater looked down slowly thinking this over "Maybe I shoulda uh...hooked him up to Bessie...and then uh...then took the boot off…" He looked uneasily over to Doc who just gave a look _'Ya think_?'

Lightning was going as fast as his hooves would allow him "Whoo-hoo! Goodbye Racing Springs and good-bye Bessie...California here I come! Yeah!" He soon came closer to the end of the trail leading to the interstate and Lightning had never felt this free in his life "Oh feel that wind! Yes!" His joy run was soon cut short because Sheriff had roped his and pulled back. It jerked Lightning to a hard but fast stop "What the-?" He looked down and saw the rope and gave an un-amused look "great...more ropes!" Sheriff just chuckled at Lightning's sarcastic remark "Boy...we ain't as dumb as you think we are…" Lightning looked over at them trying to speak clearly but that failed "B-but h-how did you...?" Sally soon explained everything in a simple sentence "We have a extra rope at the barn...kachow..." She soon moved over and her fancy silver bridle got into Lightning's eyes which made him back up "Ow, ow, ow...ow..." Sheriff laughed and Lightning lowered down unamused. Sheriff soon came over to Lightning "Let's go boy...you have a lotta work to do…" He soon led a very annoyed Lightning back to Racing Springs.

It was soon as quiet as usual and Sheriff trotted up to Flo's barn next to Sarge & Fillmore "Gentlemen…" The Sarge dipped his head in greeting "Sheriff…" Fillmore soon replied after in his usual mellow tone "Hey Sheriff..."

We soon see Luigi a palomino Polo pony and Guido a blue roan American Miniature horse over by a shed. The shed has tires and boards all around "Why the boards are here?" Guido only being able to speak Italian answered that and Luigi shook his head "They were better where they were before..." The argument soon went on.

Lizzy was lying by a barn near Red who was grazing "Red...can you move over? I wanna get a look at that hot racer..." Red jerked his head up a bit shocked but soon backed up. We soon see Lightning pulling Bessie as Mater is talking about a variety of things. Lightning just rolled his eyes and kept pulling Bessie. He soon heard a strange cranking noise and stopped a second then was greeted by mud hitting his shoulder "Aw! Aww man that's just great…" He pinned his ears back and Mater trotted up "Hey what's wrong?" Lightning looked at Mater then back at his shoulder "My shiny fur's all dirty..." Mater just chuckled "Aw that ain't nothing I'll clean it for ya..." He soon started making hacking noises getting ready to clean Lightning's side but the rook quickly interfered "No, no, no…He chuckled nervously then continued "That won't be necessary..." Mater soon backed up at Mcqueen's remark. He soon saw red over by some flower with a watering can in his mouth "Hey…Hey big fella...ya you in red I could use a little wash down and help me wash this off..." Red nudged his flowers quickly back confusing Lightning "What where's he going?" Mater soon explained "Oh he's just a little bit shy and he hates ya for ruining the road..." Lightning snorted then looked at Mater "I'm shouldn't have put up with this! I'm an instrument of speed and aerodynamics..." Mater looked at Lightning confused "You hurt your what…?" Lightning snorted and reared annoyed "I'm a very famous racehorse!" He soon landed and saw two ponies in front of him. Luigi spoke to Lightning "You are a famous racehorse? A real racehorse?" Lightning rolled his eyes annoyed "Yes I'm a real racehorse whatta think look at me?" Luigi smiled and reared a bit "I have followed the racing my entire life...my whole life!" Lightning soon perked up having a feeling he would get out of here "Then you know who I am…I'm Lightning Mcqueen..." Luigi repeated with the same excitement and Lightning agreed. Luigi started rearing ad jumping happily "I must scream it to the world! My excitement from the top of someplace very high! Do you know many Italian racers?" Lightning shook his head "No, no, no they race on the European circuit...I'm in the Derby cup!" Luigi and Guido lowered their gaze to slight annoyance. Lightning nickered confused "What?" Luigi started back up "Luigi follow only Italian racers…" He trotted away head high and Guido followed. Lightning lowered his head sadly down.

The radio soon came on from inside the barn _Still no sign of Lightning Mcqueen however Chick Hicks has arrived in California and became the first horse to spend practice time on the track…_

Lightning's eyes went wide and Chick soon started talking "_Well you know it's just nice to get out here before the other competitors…you know get a head start…gives me an edge…" _

We see the images in his mind as Chick gallops to the finish beating the King by a long shot. We see him in the show stance with a Derby cup next to him "yeah!" Finally we come to Chick in the hall of fame with the Miata twins smirking "Hey Mcqueen…eat your heart out…"

Lightning snorted and jerked his head up startled. He quickly shifted his gaze to Mater "Mater let me get this straight…I can go when this road is done right?" Mater nodded "That's wut dey dun did said…" Lightning narrows his eyes and smirked "Ok…outta my way…I got a road to finish…" He pulled Bessie hard and fast which made the old thing whine and sputter as he did. Mater's eyes were wide with shock and then galloped to Doc.

Doc was calmly standing in his stall when mater bursted through the barn doors "He's done!" Doc blinked and looked back at Mater "Done?" Mater nodded and Doc shifted his gaze back to the wall "It's only been an hour…" He soon backed out of his stall and started walking to the doorway of the barn.

Lightning was panting and Bessie's blade were now dull and it came off "I'm done…look I'm finished…just say thank-you I'll be on my way…that's all ya gotta say…" Of course Lightning wouldn't be going to California _that _easily. Doc looked at the road and his eyes widened. We soon see the road tore up and muddy. It now looks worse than before! Mater was excited though "Whoo-hoo! I'm the first one on the new road…" He jumped onto it and he bounded across sinking a bit at each land "still rides purty smooth…" Doc snorted and shook his head at the mud covered Mater bounding across the "road" (if you could even call this a road). Sally looked at Lightning a bit annoyed "it looks awful…" Lightning merely shrugged "Well it matches the rest of the town…" Sally pinned her ears back and narrowed her gaze at Lightning "Who do you think you are?" Lightning returned her gaze "Look…Doc said when I finished I could go…_that _was the deal!" He stomped his hoof annoyed.

Doc soon trotted up annoyed "The deal was you _fix _the road not make it worse…Now start over again…" He glared at Lightning who just smirked "Hey look grandpa I'm not a working horse I'm a race horse…" _That _quote just thinned the last of Doc's patience. Doc decided to teach the rookie a lesson "Oh ho, ho…is that right? Then why don't we just have a lil race? Me and you…" As Doc smirked Sally looked at him shocked "What?" Lightning laughed as if this was a crazy joke "Me and you…? Is that a joke?" Doc just smirked but he was serious "If you win you go and I fix the road…If I win you do the road my way…" Sheriff looked at Doc concern "Doc whatta doin'?" Lightning laughed at the thought of Doc actually _beating _him in a race "I don't mean to rude here Doc…but you'd probably go 0-40 in like what? 3.5 years?" Doc stepped forward smirking "Then I reckon you ain't got nothin to worry about…" Lightning smirked also "You know what old timer? That's a wonderful idea…let's race!"

Doc, Lightning and the gang soon raced off to the butte.


	8. Doc's Challenge

Author's Notes: _Ok so after the long wait in updates I_ finally _got some time. So here's the 8__th__ chapter. Also please let me know if you want me to do either Mater & the Ghostlight as horses or a sneak peek of the next chapter story about to be released. The trailer for it. Enjoy! I know it's kinda shortand I'm sorry but I promise the next ones will be longer. Happy reading! _

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but my OC's and the idea.

All the horses were soon at the butte and Ramone, Sally and the others watched on the sidelines. Sheriff trotted in circles in front of Lightning and Doc who were standing behind a rope line with two tires on either side. He was explaining the rules to them. _Sheriff I think we _both _know the rules to racing by now…_ Doc thought to himself then shifted his crystal eyes to Lightning who was pawing the ground with his hoof and moving around anxious to get started. Sheriff soon called Luigi down to start the race "On-a your marks…get set…Uno for the money…Dou it for the show…Tri to get ready…" As Luigi was counting down Lightning looked at Doc somewhat competitively but Doc just narrowed his gaze waiting for the signal to go. Luigi _finally _said it "GO!" On go Lightning bolted off with everyone cheering leaving Doc in the dust. Doc coughed slightly from the dust and when it settled he blinked a couple times to get the dust out of his eyes. Everyone looked at him confused. Luigi tried to urge Doc to go but the QH didn't budge. Ramone soon broke the lingering silence "uh Doc? Whatta doin man…?" Doc just rolled his eyes "Oh dear…would seem I'm off to a poor start…well better late than never…" He started to walk away then called Mater down. Mater confusedly followed him and Doc looked at Mater "You got your rope?" Mater nodded "I always have it why?" Doc chuckled as they continued "Oh ho just in case…"

Lightning had a confident look on his face and he thought this race was in the bag. _California here I come! _Although his thought of victory was cut short as he tried to make the turn. When he turned he skidded and went a bit to far and fell down the butte's slope into a pond. A loud splash was heard and everyone could see the water rise. Lightning spit out a cattail plant in his mouth and tried to get out of the pond's soft mud. He tried and tried snorting frustrated but no avail. Doc soon trotted up to the edge with a smirk on his face "You drive like you fix roads…_lousy" _Lightning sulked and Doc looked at Mater "Have fun fishin Mater…" And with that he cantered away. Mater threw a rope down and lassoed his neck. As Mater pulled back Lightning worked a bit too water and mud coming up his back and chest. He was soon out of the pond almost completely mud-covered and was soaking wet. Mater soon said something to Lightning as he pulled him up "I'm Startin to think Doc knowed you was gonna crash…" Lightning just followed annoyed and unamused "Thank-you Mater…Thank you…"

Later that evening he was hooked up to Bessie again (Who had been reattached and the blade sharpened) and starting pulling Bessie across the damaged road. He ranted to himself about the race with Doc "You think I can I make a lil turn on dirt… Ya think? No…and now I'm a day behind! I'm _never _gonna get outta here!" He stomped his hoof then continued pulling with the other's watching him. "_You race like you fix roads…"_ Lightning annoyedly mimicked Doc's words then continued "Well I'll show him…I will _show _him" That night Doc was backing up to his barn but looked over at Lightning with an amused smirk. Bessie soon splatted more mud on Lightning "aww great! I hate it! Hate, hate, hate, hate it!" Doc chuckled at Lightning's rant "music…sweet music…" He soon was in his barn. Lightning continued to complain half the night.

The next morning Mater was laughing and galloping around. Sally woke up and trotted out of the barn. She soon saw (Plus us) a newly plowed road but this time it was smoother. Sally was amazed at the road and the others soon came out and started running on it. Doc came out and saw the road for himself. Though he didn't show it he _was _pretty impressed with the rookie. Sally looked at Doc excitedly "Doc look at this! Shoulda tossed him in a cactus a lot sooner huh?" Doc nodded slightly and looked back down at the road farther back "Well he ain't finished yet…Still gotta a long way to go…" He looked back at the others playing. Sally soon cantered up to Mater "Mater I got dibs next turn!" Doc soon looked back down at the road "huh that punk actually did a good job…" He looked at Bessie to see Lightning wasn't attached to her. "Well now…where the heck is he?" He soon had a good feeling where the rookie might be and galloped off to the butte.

Lightning was racing around the butte and covered in dust. Sheriff watched him closely and Doc soon trotted up beside him "Sheriff…He making another run for it?" Sheriff shook his head "No, no…Bessie's blade got dull in the middle on the night…Asked me if he could down here…All he's tryin to do is make that there turn…" Lightning ran to the turn and as he did he made the turn to wide slipping and falling down "No, no, no…Aw great!" Doc smirked and gave a quiet 'huh' under his breath. He soon looked at Sheriff "Sheriff…why don't you go get a quart of water at Flo's…I'll keep an eye on him…" Sheriff nodded and trotted happily off "Well thanks Doc…I've been feeling a quart low…" He soon broke into a gallop with Doc smirking again. He soon trotted down to Lightning. The rookie went to the turn and put more speed. He soon slipped screaming and hit a tumbleweed. He soon spit the dust out of his mouth and shook the tumbleweed off his head. Doc was right beside him "This is dirt not mud…"

Lightning glanced at Doc then trotted away again "Oh great what do you want…? You here to gloat?" He rolled his eyes and Doc followed him "You don't have total control so you've gotta pitch it hard…break it loose and…and just run with speed…give it too much you'll be outta the dirt into the tulips…" Lightning sighed trying to keep his temper with Doc and turned his head towards him smirking a bit "So you're a judge, doctor _and _a racing expert…." Doc explained it a bit better "I'll put It simple…if your goin hard enough left…You'll find yourself turnin right…" Lightning looked at Doc as though he was insane "Oh right that makes _perfect _sense…turn right to go left…yes! Thank you! Or should I say no thank-you because in opposite world maybe that really means thank you!" With that he turn around fast and got Doc covered in dust again. Lightning scoffed "crazy grandpa horse…What an idiot!" Doc blinked the dust out of his eyes and groaned. He trotted back to where he was before. Lightning looked at him as he galloped "turn right to go left…hm…" He tried it but he went a hard left and fell down the slope hitting the pond again with a splash "Ahhh! Aww man not agai-…" He was soon cut short by a cactus falling on him "OWWWW!" Doc laughed and called Mater who once again freed Lightning.


	9. Cow Tippin'

Author's Notes:_ Hello people! This thing already has 15 reviews wow! Thank-you so much! Also I apologize for the delay between the holiday coming up, school, and a second fanfic I've really been busy! Plus I've had a lil writer's block since this is as horses. Well thanks again and keep the reviews coming but kindly still figuring this stuff out. Enjoy! And here is where the tractor tipping question is answered whoo!. It was _very _hard to do but I hope you like! _

Back at the farm he continued pulling Bessie. He was bad tempered now and covered in mud. He pinned his ears back and mimicked Doc in an annoyed tone "_Turn right to go left_...guess what I tried it and you know what this crazy thing happend...I went right!" He stomped his hoof and Lizzy who was watching him added in her own remark "You keep talking to yourself people will think your crazy..." Lightning rolled his eyes and was still annoyed "Thanks for the tip..." Lizzy soon shook her head minute "What? I wasn't talking to you…" Lightning looked at her a bit skeptical then continued working.

Guido and Luigi were cleaning windows. Guido took the squeegee in his mouth and swiped the windows clean. Sally trotted up and was impressed "Oh, Guido, e bellissimo!" The little blue roan looked at Sally confused "Che cosa?" Sally smiled and reared up a bit "It looks great! This is great!" Guido soon understood and replied in his Italian way "Ti piace, eh? Si, si, bellissimo."

Mater was over by the barn and was straighten the farm's entrance sign saying 'Racing Acres'. He pulled the rope with his mouth and backed up to straightening it. He soon got it straightened and the chestnut QH chuckled to himself pleased. "Mater!" Sheriff yelled which made him jumped back and gasp a lil. Sheriff trotted up to Mater "I need you to watch the prisoner tonight…" Mater got excited and reared up "Well dag-gum! Wait a min what he tries to run again…? Sheriff explained to him what to do "Just lasso his neck and lead em on back but keep an eye on him…" Mater nodded and stood up in a saluting way "Yes sir!" He took what Sheriff said a bit too literally and watched him with one eye. Sheriff groaned and rolled his eyes trotting off.

Lightning was _still _ranting as he fixed the road. He wasn't happy at all "While I'm stuck here plowing this stinkin' road Chick's in California smoozing Dinoco…_My _Dinoco…" He soon felt something and it freaked him out a lil bit "Woah, woah, woah who's touching me?" It was soon revealed the farmer was nailing new shoes on him. _Oh great…as if this wasn't going any slower! _Lightning rolled his eyes not at all enjoying this. The farmer finally finished and Lightning sighed glad that was over. He was soon greeted by cold water "Ahhh! Stop let me…" The water did stop and he coughed some. Sally looked and saw dried mud on his bolt "Oh Red you missed a spot see It? On the forehead right there…" Red saw it and sprayed the hose full blast on Lightning's forehead and Lightning yelped and shook his head. He was soon clean but wet. Lightning shook his head and cough "What was that for?" He glared at Sally a bit. Sally walked up "Do you wanna stay in the barn or what?" Lightning gave a confused look. Sally explained "Well if you do you gotta be clean cause even here we have standards…" Lightning was still confused "But I…I don't get it…" Sally jumped in a bit nervously "Nothing I'd just I say thank you for doing a good job and I thought I'd let you stay with me…" She got really nervous at this point "I mean not with me but there…N-not with me there but there in your own stable and-…." Lightning smirked as Sally was panicking "Wait…wait your being nice to me…" She threw in something kinda fast "I mean if you wanna stay at the dusty impound pasture t-that's fine I understand you criminal types…" Lightning jumped in kinda fast this time too but not panicked "No, no, no, no…That's ok…." Sally raised an eyebrow and then started to trot off "Stable number 1 if you want…" Lightning watched Sally go "wow…" As he watched he saw a brand on her left back flank and smirked "Heyy do I spy a little fancy brand back there…?" Sally jumped fast with a nervous look "Oh that's just-…" She backed up and hit the barn wall "oh…oh you saw that…just gonna be going…gonna…yeah…" She was soon in the barn and Lightning just stared at her lovingly. Mater came out of no where and startled Mcqueen a bit when he spoke "You know, I once knew this girl Doreen. Good-lookin' girl. Looked just like a racer, only she was a workhorse! You know, I used to crash into her, just so I could spoke to her…" Lightning gave Mater a confused look "What…are you talking about?" Mater shrugged then changed the subject " I don't know. Hey, I know somethin' we can do tonight, 'cause I'm in charge of watchin' ya" He smiled excitedly but Lightning kinda backed down "No mater I gotta finish this road and I have to get out of here…" Mater started to walk away "Well that's alright Mr. 'I can't turn on dirt' you probably couldn't handle it anyway…" That made Lightning give in "Woah, Woah easy now Mater…You know who talking to this is Lightning Mcqueen…I can handle anything…"

Mater smiled and at dusk unhooked Lightning "Com'n!" He put a rope on Lightning's neck "Ok…AHH! " He was soon dragged by surprised but then galloped beside Mater. _This is gonna be a long strange night…_Lightning thought as he came to the pasture. It was night by the time they arrived. Lightning has a kind of worried look "Mater I'm not doing this…" Mater nudged Lightning playfully "Oh, come on, you'll love it…" He chuckled as he looked at the cows grazing in the pasture "Cow Tippin's fun…" Lightning looked at the cows "This is ridiculous…" Mater explained excitedly to Lightning how his game worked "All right, listen. When I say go, we go. But don't let Frank catch ya. Go!" He cantered down and lightning panicked some "Whoa! Wait! W-Who's Frank? Mater…Wait Mater!" He soon cantered down after and they were in the field. Mater smirked at Lightning "Ok here's what you do. You just sneak up in front of 'em, and then whinny. And they do the rest. Watch this…" Lightning watched confused but curiously. Mater snuck up infront of a fainting goat and whinnied loudly. The cows bellowed then fainted to the ground. Mater trotted back to Lightning laughing "I swear, cows is so dumb! I tell you what, buddy, you don't get much better than this…" Lightning rolled his eyes a lil not really thinking it was very fun "Yep your living the dream Mater boy…" He looked back confused at Mater went up to another cow and whinnied causing it to faint. Mater laughed and looked at Lightning "I don't care who you are, that's funny right? Oh, you turn, bud…" Lightning jumped a lil not expecting him to _actually _tip one "Mater, I can't. I can't whinny loud enough…" Though he knew he could he was just making an excuse to get out of this and Mater knew it. He smirked at Lightning "Baby…" Lightning glared a lil "I'm not a baby…" Mater make chicken noise to prove he was chicken annoying Lightning enough to give in "Fine stop, stop…Ok alright I'll-I'll do something…" He cautiously sneaked up to a grazing cow then looked at Mater unsure. Mater just gestured to go ahead. Lightning inhaled deeply and whinnied at the top of his lungs then backed up. All the cows bellowed and started fainting one by one. Lightning and Mater looked at each other then bursted out laughing but it was soon cut short when an angry 'bellow' was heard. "That's Frank…" Mater raced off and Lightning stayed watching confused. Soon a black bull bigger then them came out and bellowed showing his horns. Lightning yelped and raced to Mater's side. Mater was screaming happily while Lightning was pretty much terrified. They soon were close to the fence. Mater smirked "Run he's gonna getcha!" He jumped the fence with Lightning following. The bull stopped at the fence and bellowed again. Mater laughed as they headed back home.


	10. The Stable

Author's Notes:_ Part 10 of our amazing adventure! Whoo! That was pretty fast huh? Well I managed to catch up but it may go a bit slower since the holidays are coming and school is picking up but I'll write more in spare time. Enjoy! _

They soon came back to RS and Sally look out the barn's door. The Arabian mare could hear Mater and Lightning talking. She smiled and rolled her eyes, backing into the barn. Mater was trotting up and you could their conversation "Tomorrow night we can go look for the ghost light!" Lightning wasn't so thrilled "I can't wait Mater..." Mater nodded "Oh I'm telling ya...oh boy you gotta admit that was funnn nnn" Lightning looked down a bit nervously "Oh yeah...yeah..." Mater caught his look and decided to change the subject "Well we better get you back to the impound pasture..." Lightning stammered a little "You know a-actually Sally's gonna let me stay at the barn..." Mater smirked "oh get cozy in the barn is we?" He chuckled and Lightning looked back kinda shocked "Oh c-No no are you kidding? Besides she can't stand me..." He scoffed a lil "And I don't like her to honest..." Mater smiled and rolled his eyes knowing that was far from the truth "Yeah you probably right..." Lightning glanced at Mater then continued walking straight. The sorrel QH moves over to the side a bit "Hey look there's Miss Sally..." Lightning jumped a bit excitedly looked around "What where?" Mater laughed seeing how Lightning fell for it "Your in love with Miss sally..." The TB sighed and had an annoyed look "No I'm not..."

As the two argued about Lightning "liking" Sally, the gray Arabian looked out a barn window. Back outside Mater soon started walking backwards chanting "Your in love with Miss Sally, your in love with Miss Sally..." Lightning looked at Mater sarcastically "Ok that's real mature Mater...Real grown up..." He soon started saying Lightning loved Sally which kinda got on the rookie horse's nerves "Mater...Mater enough..." The QH chuckled still walking backwards. Lightning looked at Mater with an eyebrow raised a bit "Will you stop that?" Mater looked confused "Stop what?" He moves his head towards Mater going backwards "That walking backwards stuff it's creeping me out...Your gonna fall or something..." Mater stopped "Fall? Shoot I'm the best backwards walker..." He raised his eyebrows a bit "just watch this right here lover boy..." Mater soon started trot quickly backwards near the trees and barn. This made Lightning worried "What are you doing..? Watch out..." He cringed a lil "Mater...Mater!" The sorrel QH was whinnying happily and soon went around a tree. Lightning chuckled "He's nuts!" Mater so walked backwards quickly up "No need to watch where I'm going..." He turned around fast and soon was facing Lightning smirking "Just need to know where I been..." Lightning backed up then looked at Mater excitedly and amazed "Woah-ho that was incredible! How'd you do that?" Mater just flicked his ears "listenin and practice...when ya get time I'll teach ya if ya want..." Lightning chuckled and turned around "yeah maybe I'll use it in my big race..." The sorrel QH walked up a lil curious "What's' so important about this race of yours anyway...? Lightning stopped fast and gasped a lil. He turned around to face Mater "It's not just a race...we're talking about the Derby Cup...I've been dreaming about it my whole life! I'll be the first rookie in history _ever _to win it" He started to walk back to the barn "And when I do we're talking big new sponsors, private trailers...no more Konic polisher, no more dusty old horses..." Mater looked at Lightning a little upset at that "What's wrong with dusty old horses?" Lightning cringed and looked at Mater knowing his mistake "Oh I don't mean you Mater I mean other old horses you know? Not like you I like you…" Mater lowered his head down a bit "Ah it's ok buddy…" He then looked up at Lightning with a hopeful look "Hey do you think one day I can get ride in one of them trailers? I mean I've always wanted to ride in one of them fancy trailers…" Lightning who didn't take much promising agreed "yeah, yeah, yeah sure, sure…" Mater soon got excited "You mean it?" Lightning smirked "Oh yeah anything you say…" Mater smiled "I knew it…I knowed I made a good choice!" Lightning looked at Mater confused "In what?" Mater paused a second "My best friend…" Lightning's eyes widen some then smiled, which Mater returned. Mater started to walk trots backward around Lightning "see ya tomorrow buddy! Mcqueen and Sally laying beneath a tree K-I-S-S-something, something T…" Lightning chuckled and tried to walk backwards but swerved to the side "Woah, woah, woah…"

He chuckled again and backed into the barn "Stable one…stable one…" He soon saw it "Ah number one…huh this is nice…" He walked in the stall and looked around. Sally soon trotted up "Hey hotshot…" Lightning jumped yelping and Sally yelped too stepping back a little. She chuckled nervous "I'm sorry…" Lightning regained his composure and talked a little quick "Woah-ho you scared me…you got be careful I-…" She soon thew in something "I scared myself scaring you scaring me…" Lightning took a step back "I mean I wasn't like _scared_ scared…I was more…" Sally agreed then changed the subject "Just I overheard you talking to Mater…" Lightning jumped a little "When j-just now? W-what what did ya hear…?" Sally moved her ears a bit "Oh just something about a trailer ride…" Lightning soon relaxed "Oh yeah…yeah he got kick out of that didn't he?" Sally looked at him with a curious but somewhat serious look "Did you mean it?" Lightning looked at Sally confused "What?" She rolled her eyes a little "That you'll get him a ride…" Lightning shrugged "Oh who knows I mean first things first I gotta get out of there and make the race…" He started to back into his stall. Sally gave him a skeptical look "Uh-huh…you know…Mater trusts you…" Lightning looked down a little seeing that right now Mater _was_ his only friend right now "Yeah…Ok…" He started to go back in and Sally stopped him "Did you mean that?" Lightning raised an eyebrow "What?" Sally looked at him "Was it just a yeah…ok…, or yeah ok or y-yeah o-ok…?" Lightning sighed a lil "Look I'm exhausted it's kinda been a long day…" Sally lowered her head "yeah..ok…night…" She walked off sadly and Lightning cringed feeling terrible "Hey…thank-you…" Sally stopped and backs up to face the TB "What did you just say?" Lightning's eyes sort of shifted to the side and he paw the ground a lil "You know thanks for letting me stay here….It's nice to be out of the impound and this…it's great…" He gave a small smile "G'night" Sally smiled back "G'night…" She trotted off pleased and Lightning shut the door and soon fell asleep.


	11. Lightning's Nightmare

Author's Note: _here's part 11! Also I just winged it on Doc's racing name since I couldn't use the original. Enjoy! _

It was soon dawn and the Reville's anthem soon filled the calm quiet farm air. Sarge stood tall and proud in salute and then heard the Star Bangle Banner by Jimmy Hendrix. This annoyed Sarge quite a bit "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?" The Shire only shook his head at the little army pony "Respect the classic man…it's Hendrix!"

Lightning shifted somewhat in his sleep and flicked his ears. He moaned and his breathing soon became rapid. We soon see Lightning's dream: _Lightning, Chick and King are racing and Frank the bull is racing up behind them. Chick gets trampled as Lightning and the King swerve to miss him. Frank is now the champion and with Dinoco and Lightning is now the leader of the cows and gets licked on the cheek. _

Lightning jerked awake "NO!" He looked around and kinda panicked "I gotta get out of here!" He nudged the door open and galloped to the barn where Doc was "Hey have you seen the Sheriff…yipe!" Lightning saw Sheriff cross-tied getting his horseshoes replaced by the farrier and getting a small physcial. Doc shot a glare at Lightning "Hey whatta doin?" Sheriff turned his head back a bit "Get a good peak city boy?" Lightning glanced from Doc to the ground repeatedly so not to see the event before him "I..I-I just need my daily rationing from the Sheriff…" Doc snorted "Wait for him at Flo's now get outta here!" Lightning shot a glare at Doc before trotting out "I've been trying to get outta here for three days!" When he exited the barn he heard Sheriff's voice "Hope ya enjoyed the show!" Lightning snorted and rolled his eyes.

_Of all the bad luck…_He kicked a can and it went into a small shed and there was a lot of clatttering. Lightning stopped and looked back cringing. He cautiously went in. _I'll just give a fast check to make sure I didn't break anything then go right back out again…_He nodded at his thought and looked around then smirked at the pretty dusty and cluttered shed "Woah-ho Doc…time to clean out the shed buddy com'n…" He was soon cut off when a trophy caught his eye. He walked up and his eyes widen. It was a 1952 Derby Cup and Lightning was speechless. He _did _manage to say something it was just very soft "What…? He has a Derby Cup?" He looked around and saw two boxes and nudged them aside revealing two more trophies and an article "Oh my gosh…Three Derby Cups…?" He looked at each trophy and then the article, which read '_Fabulous Vegas Jackpot wins most trophies this season!" _ He soon heard an annoyed and familiar voice "The sign says _stay out_…" Lightning gasped and backed up seeing Doc glaring at him "You're the Fabulous Vegas Jackpot…" Doc nipped Lightning out of the shed "Wait over at Flo's like I told ya!" Lightning was too excited to listen "Oh course! I-I can't believe I didn't see this before…you're _the _Fabulous Vegas Jackpot! You still hold the record for most wins in a single season…" Doc backed into the shed not as amused as Lightning who was still going on about it "And you won the championship three times! Look at those trophies!" Doc pinned his ears back and narrowed his gaze "You look! All I see is a bunch of empty cups…" He shut the door leaving a very confused Lightning there. The rookie soon bolted off "I gotta tell the others! Wait'll they hear this!"

Sheriff was at Flo's barn waiting for Lightning. He heard hooves and moved his ears forward. It was only Ramone and he pinned his ears _oh where is that little delinquent? _ Lightning _finally _came up "There he is…" Sheriff said gruffly. Lightning skidded stop infront of everyone "Oh my gosh…Did you Doc is a famous racehorse? They all just stared at him quietly a minute then bursted out laughing. Sheriff stifled his laughter back enough to talk "Doc? _Our _Doc?" Lightning nodded "No, no, no it's true! He's a real racing legend he's the fabulous Vegas Jackpot!" Doc who was watching out the barn window glared at Lightning. Flo gave Lightning a skeptical look "Fabulous? I've never seen Doc run more than 20mph! I mean have you _seen _him race?" Lightning lower his head a bit with a look of longing in his eyes "No but I wish I could've…they say he was amazing! He won three Derby Cups!" Mater spit out his water "He did what with his cup?" Everyone started to chuckle thinking he was crazy. Lightning rolled his eyes and Sally came up with a bucket of water. Sheriff got concerned "Hey whatta doin'?" The Arabian looked at paint Arab calmly "It's ok Sheriff you can trust me right?" Sheriff looked at Lightning then Sally "I trust you alright it's _him _I'm worried about…" Sally looked at Lightning and he gave a small smile "I trust him…com'n let's go for a ride…" Lightning gave a curious look "A ride?" Sally nodded "Yeah a ride don't you _big city _racers ever just take a ride?" Lightning stayed silence a sec "Uh no…no we don't…" Sally smiled and then walked off and Lightning soon followed. He soon stopped and looked at the road. Sheriff got in position to chase. Sally looked at the TB "Hey stickers! You comin' or what?" Lightning glanced from the road to her then bolted after her. Sheriff relaxed and watched him leave. Doc watched to with a longing look…he wanted to run…


	12. Elegant Equestrian

Author's Notes: _Ok so I had resubmitted the whole story and fixed the whole chapter and that was _very _hard. Well he's part 12 of our movie as horses! Almost through wow! Well keep reviewing and thanks! And be on the lookout for my next chapter story 'Through Doc's Eyes'! Enjoy! It was _really _hard to do the whole past thing! _

Lightning cantered up to Sally "Ok you got me out here where we goin?" Sally shook her head a bit "I don't know…" Sally cantered a little ahead of Lightning. The rookie soon cantered ahead confused. Sally inched a bit more ahead smirking and Lightning inched ahead again. The third time she bolted pretty well ahead. Lightning was a bit startled but knew she wanted to race "Woah! Yes…" Lightning bolted and was soon right behind her. She ran in water and some kicked back at Lightning. The TB shook the water off and galloped a lil faster behind her. She soon hit a second puddle and _that _time he expected it. He dodged chuckling but soon he was welcomed by mud in the face "bleh" Sally chuckled and Lightning wasn't as amused. He soon hit leaves "Ah!" He shook them and the mud away and soon was ahead of Sally. They easily made the turns down the old road. He soon slowed down a bit and let Sally pass then sped up to catch up. He soon slowed down as he looked at the scenery in awe. Lightning saw pretty multicolored maple trees and grassy hills. He soon saw a waterfall and his jaw dropped in awe a lil. He looked at Sally who looked back at him infront of the waterfall. _She's pretty infront of the waterfall…_He gave a smile and was a bit nervous he heard Sally laughing. He weakly chuckled and saw bugs on his teeth "aw!" he spit them out. He soon caught up to Sally and saw an old barn "wow…what is this place?"

He walked up curiously as Sally explained "Elegant Equestrian…used to be the most popular farm here…" Lightning looked at the rickety, old barn "This place…?" Sally sighed "Yeah imagine…Oh imagine it must've been like to stay here…" Lightning looked at Sally confused "You know I don't get you…How does an Arabian wind up in a place like this?" Sally soon went in the old barn "Well it's really pretty simple…I was a showhorse in LA…living life in the fast lane…" Lightning smirked "Oh you were…were you? Were you rich?" Sally turned her head back with a confused look "What?" Lightning looked up innocently "Just…Clues to the puzzle…" He looked back at Sally who rolled her eyes smiling "Yeah ok…Well that _was_ my life but you know what? It never felt…happy…" As she walked away Lightning stopped and looked down "yeah…" He muttered then shook his head and pretended to be shocked "I mean really?" Sally nodded "Yeah…So I left California…just ran and ran and finally tired out right here…Flo took me in…well they all did…And I never left." She walked out with Lightning following "Yeah you I understand you need a lil R&R recharge the ol' mind but after awhile why didn't you go back…?" Sally inhaled kinda heavily "I fell in love…" Lightning lowered down sadly _there go my chances…_He soon looked at her "Clydesdale?" Sally chuckled "No…" She soon walked to the edge of the hill showing her homeland "I fell in love…with this…" Lightning walked up and was in awe at the beautiful sight "Woah…look at that…" He soon saw a trail that passes by and people on their horses riding down it "Look it they're riding right by they even know what they're missing!" Sally lowered her head sadly "Well it didn't used to be that way…" Lightning moved an ears back to her direction still looking at the scenery "oh yeah?" Sally nodded "Yeah…forty years ago that trail down there didn't exist…" Lightning looked at her curiously "Really?" Sally nodded "yeah…back then humans and horses came across the country a whole different way…" Lightning moved his ears forward looking at the scenery curious/confused "How do you mean?" Sally explained "Well the trail didn't go through the forest like that trail it moved with the land you know it rose, it fell, it curved…horses didn't ride on ride on it to make great time…they drove on it to have a great time…"

We see the old trail back then where horses were pulling old covered wagons down the trail and into the farm. It showed the other horses being ridden by children and the farm looking better than now.

Lightning looked at Sally concerned "Well what happened?" Sally lowered her head "Once that new trail came to a fancier farm we went bankrupt…" Lightning lowered his head too

We soon see the farm slowly going to the old abandoned farm we know now. We see each object that's well fixed and painted down to old, chipped paint and worn down. The horses all looked at each other sadly nickering and went into the barn.

Sally and Lightning were soon back in RS. Lightning soon broke the small silence "How great would it have been to see this place in its heyday?" Sally sighed "Oh can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of that…in fact of one of these days…we'll find a way to get it well known again…" Lightning nodded "Yeah…Hey listen thanks for the drive…had a great time…kinda nice to slow down every once in awhile…" He smiled and her and she was speechless a minute "Your welcome…" She soon trotted off and Lightning looked at her lovingly.


	13. Doc Races

Author's Notes: _Here we are part 13! Wow we're so close to the end! This is not any getting easier either. Ok so since we're coming to a close on our great horse-filled adventure the next chapter then on will be longer to finish this up. _

As soon as Sally was out of sight Mater cantered up afraid to Lightning which made him jump "Hey listen listen! If anyone ask ya we were out smashing mailboxes ok?" As he galloped off Lightning chuckled "What?" He soon heard mooing and looked ears forward. He saw a herd of cattle running up. His eyes widened and raced away. Sheriff looked then chased after the cattle "Mater!" Mater who was trying to round them up quickly threw something in "I wasn't cow tippin!" Sheriff was soon coming to a cow's side "Then where did all they gol' durn cows come from?" Fillmore was soon running away being chased by the cows. Lightning laughed at this then saw a stray "Hey…Hey guys there's one going this way…" He decided to get himself "I got it" He turned around and followed it to the butte.

Lightning was soon trying to drive the cow back but it wasn't exactly cooperating "Come here lil cow…com're that's a good cow…" It soon moved forward more "No, No, No come here…what you doing? Your not supposed to go wandering off all-…" He soon saw Doc at the butte and the cow was heading back to RS. Lightning walked to the edge and looked at him curiously. Doc had a navy blue blanket with yellow number fifty-one on his blanket. Lightning moved his ears forward and talks loud enough for us to hear but quiet enough so Doc can't hear him "What you doin' with that old racing tack…?" Doc scuffs his hoof in the dirt a lil then sighs heavily with a look like he's lost the courage to try. _I haven't raced in years…I hope I still remember…_He thought to himself. Lightning _really _wanted to see him race. He whispered an encouragement "Com'n Doc run…" Doc looked at the track and then gained his confidence. He lowered down and squared his hooves in a racing position. He moved his ears and confidence grew more and more. He narrowed his eyes a bit then bolted. He galloped fast as free across the track. Dust kicked up and his hooves thundered. Lightning mouthed in awe and watched. Doc raced around the turn and jumped the indents easily. He exhaled heavily when he landed the third time and sped up to the pond smirking. Lightning stepped forward jaw dropped and eyes wide afraid of him crashing. Doc turned fast and did a quick paced sideways trot smirking. He soon straightened out and skidded to a stop in a reining way. Dust kicked up like crazy! It soon settled and Doc panted some but was satisfied "Ah…yeah…" Lightning trotted up and startled Doc a bit "Wow…your amazing!" Doc snorted and turned around racing back to the farm. Lightning coughed a bit from the dust that kicked up "What ya doin? Doc wait!" He bolted after him.

Doc quickly raced to his shed and Lightning wasn't that far behind him. Lightning stopped as Mater rounded up the cattle bringing them home. Doc opened the shed door kinda annoyed and Lightning was right behind him "Doc hold it seriously your racing is incredible!" Doc stopped in the middle of the shed with his back turned to Lightning "Wonderful…now go away…" The TB didn't listen at all he trotted in a bit more "Hey I mean it you've still got it!" Doc was started to get annoyed "I'm askin ya to leave…" Little came up to Doc's side "Com'n I'm a racehorse your…A much older racehorse but other than that you and I are the same!" Doc pinned his ears back at that and backed up to the shed door "We are not the same understand? Now get out!" Lightning was in the center of the shed confused "How could a horse like you _quit _at the top of your game?" Now _that _word hit Doc hard and left him in shock. He managed to choke out something but it was soft "You think I quit…?" His eyes soon went soft from his harsh look because it had a bit of hurt in them. He soon went to a light switch and turned it on with his muzzle. The light turned on to an article on the wall. Lightning saw the light and turned around facing it. The article read '_Race injury!_ _Vegas Jackpot out for season' _Lightning's eye slowly widened "Right…your big fall in '54…" Doc glared a lil but explained "_They _quit on _me…_When I finally got healed I went back expecting a big welcome you know what they said? Your history! Moved right on to the racer standing in line…" Doc lowered down sadly pretty much hurt as he's explaining "There was lot left in me…I never got a chance to show em…" He soon looked up at Lightning glaring weakly "I keep that…To remind me never to go back…I just never expected that that world would…would find me here…" Lightning glanced at the article then at Doc ears forward "Hey look Doc I'm not them…" Doc had a different point of view than him though "Oh yeah?" Lightning pinned his ears back a bit "No I'm not…" Doc moved his ears back too some "When is the last time you cared about something except yourself hotshot? You name me one time and I will take it all back…" Lightning opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The whole time he'd just been caring about going to California for Dinoco. He couldn't even think of one time he thought of another person than himself. He lowered down quietly. Doc nodded at that "Uh-huh…I didn't think so…" He raised up a bit and moved his ears forward "These are good folk around here who care about one another…" He narrowed his gaze again and shook his head "I don't want em depending on someone they cant' count on…"Lightning looked up kinda annoyed with that comment "Oh like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are?" Doc snorted and jerked his head up in disbelief as he backed up. Lightning finished his sentence "Who's caring about only himself?" Doc glared and pinned his ears back "Just finish that road and get outta here!" He galloped off and Lightning stood there thinking.


	14. Saying Goodbye

Author's Notes: _Part 14! We're almost through! I'm so happy! Now as I promised It's longer to move things along so it ends soon and your not waiting forever. I _will _add a cliffhanger you just have to find out where…Well enjoy! _

It was soon morning and we hear the reville and star bangeled banner once more. We also here Sarge and Fillmor fighting as usual "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?" "Respect the classic's man..."

Mater was asleep in the small shed in the impound pasture and kind of drooling. He woke up snorting and shook his mane. He yawned and snorted again then walked out and saw the road was repaired completely. He stopped at the end and Doc was beside him "He's done...He must've finished it while we was all sleepin... " Doc narrowed his eyes some and dipped his head "Good riddance..." He turned around and trotted off to Flo's for some breakfast. The others all gathered around. Flo broke the silence "He's gone?" Sarge stepped forward a bit "Well we wouldn't want him to that race of his..." Sally lowered her head sadly and walked to her barn. Sheriff sniffled a lil and Ramone caught it "Aw dude...Are you crying?" Sheriff gave a shocked look then glared "No I'm Happy! I don't have to watch him every second of the day anymore..." He moved forward ears back some "I'm _glad _he's gone!" Red started to cry and galloped away while Sheriff and the other looked at him.

Lightning soon came to Mater's side with his ears forward "What's wrong with Red?" Mater looked at Lightning but didn't catch it was him "Oh he's just sad cause you left town to go to your big race..." As Mater was talking the other looked and saw Lightning and perked up. Mater continued " To win the Derby cup that you've always dreamed about your whole life and get that big ol' sponsor and that fancy trailer you was talkin about..." He stared blankly at Lightning for eight seconds then FINALLY caught on perking up cheerfully "Wait a minute!" The others laughed. Mater nudged Lightning's side "I knowed you wouldn't leave without sayin goodbye..." Lightning chuckled and Sheriff stepped forward "Whatta doin here son? You're gonna miss your race! Don't worry I'll give ya a police escort and we'll make up the time..." He soon trotted off to get going. Lightning walked infront of the gang "Thank you Sheriff but you know I can't go just yet..." Sheriff stopped and looked at him quizzically "Why not?" He held up his foot "I'm not sure these horseshoes will get me to California..."

He was soon in the barn getting his shoes put on and everyone watched. Flo soon smiled and broke the silence "Would you look at that..." Sally came up and when Lightning saw her he winked. Doc also trotted up quietly wondering what was going on. He moved his ears forward and raised up a bit to see. He soon saw Lightning and with narrowed eyes, pinned ears and teeth baring he shook his head galloping off annoyed.

For the rest of the day Lightning got new horseshoes, a red halter and a red blanket with RS on the side and he had a surprise for Sally. At dusk he hid in a barn with everyone gathering. Mater saw Sally "Here she comes!" Lightning nodded and didn't talk as loud "Ok places everybody quick! Act natural..." The horses all surrounded the building and greeted Sally. The gray Arabian smirked a bit and raised an eyebrow "Alright what's going on?" Mater soon gave an introduction "Ladies and gentlehorses please welcome the new... Lightning Mcqueen!" They all backed up and Lightning trotted out in his new look "Pow! Whatta think? Radiator Springs looks pretty good on me!" Sally chuckled as Lightning circled "I'll say...Ka-chow...you're gonna fit right in n California..." They both chuckled. The Arabian had a happy look "Oh my goodness it looks you've helped everyone here..." Lightning dipped his head "Yeah everybody except one..." The Arabian had a shocked look and Lightning looked up "Hey is it...getting dark out?" Lizzy flicked her ears "What? What did he say?" Lightning repeated that a bit louder "Is it getting dark out?" Lizzy looked down a sec "Now what was I supposed to do after that..." Red turned on a button and the farm looked like it used to. The barns were neatly painted, the stalls all had lights in them. Flo's cafe barn had a light now that worked. It was a sight to really see. The other horses pranced happily around and Lightning looked at Sally "Just like in it's heyday...Right?" Sally sighed happily "It's even better than I pictured...Thank you..." Lightning smiled and watched Flo, Ramone and the others prance around. He soon looked at Sally "Shall we prance?" Lizzy galloped up "Oh thank you dear! I'd love to.." Lightning tried to back up "No, No, No" Sally looked at Lizzy smirking a bit "Lizzy!" The Dales pony took Lightning away down the road of the farm. Mater looked at Sally "Hey there Miss Sally...May I have this prance?" He dipped his head and Sally chuckled "Of course Mater..." Sheriff looked at the two "Uh, Uh, Uh..." They stopped and cows came trotting by mooing. Sally looked at Lightning who had a look saying '_Help me_...' Sally chuckled. After Lizzy turned off he backed up fast and turned around. He was soon lassoed "Woah!" He was taken to sally and he snapped the rope. Lightning perked up "Hey…" Sally dipped her head "Thanks Mater..." He backed up smirking "Good evenin' you two…" Lightning and Sally looked at each other lovingly. Flo soon saw something "Is that what I think it is?" Sally nuzzled Lightning in a loving way "I don't Flo I haven't had a chance to find out...But I am going to find out...hello" The TB smiled and Flo moved her ears back a tad "Not that! That…"

They looked and soon a bright light was on Lightning. Mater kinda freaked out "It's the ghost light..." It was a helicopter "We have found Mcqueen...We have found Mcqueen!" Reporters soon surrounded him as with everyone else. Reporters were asking him many questions at once. We soon see Mater with his interview "Shoot no! We're best buds! I ain't braggin or nothin but I was incharge of huntin him down if he tried to escape..." Lightning looked for Sally and the arabian did the same. He soon heard a familiar horn "Your here! Thank heavens your alive!" Lightning perked up seeing the truck "Mack?" He trotted over to Mack who was worried "You are a sight for everyone...I'm so sorry I lost you boss...I-I'll make it up to you..." Lightning didn't care about that he was just happy to see him "Mack...I-I can't believe your here..." Harv was soon heard "_Is that the world's fastest racing machine…?" _ Lightning stopped "Is that Harv?" He walked over but was surrounded by reporters again. Mack managed to hold them back. Lightning looked for Harv "Harv! Harv! Harv?" He soon saw a small phone come out "_kid I'm over here…" _Lightning moved his ears forward "How you doin buddy..?" Harv wasn't as happy…or so it seemed "_My star client disappears off the face of the earth! How do you think I'm doing?"_ Lightning looked down "Harv I can explain…" He was soon cut short by Harv who was happier than ever "_I'm doing great! You're everywhere baby! Radio, tv, the papers…You can't _buy _this type of publicity…Whatta need me for?" _He then threw something quickly in "_That's just a figure of speech by the way you signed a contract…Where are you? I can't even find you on my map!" _ Lightning explained happily "I'm in this lil farm called Racing Springs…You know the old farm? It's still here!" Harv wasn't as amused at Lightning "_Yeah that's great kid…playtime I over pal…While the world's been trying to find you Dinoco has had no one to whoo…Who they gonna whoo?" _Lightning lowered his head ears pinned and eyes narrowed "Chick…" Harv agreed "_Bingo…In fact look what's on the plaza right now…" _There was soon a video on his trailer television showing Chick. The black TB was sucking up the praise "You want thunder? Your thunder!" He soon started doing his show stance and Lightning got a lil annoyed "Hey…That's my bit!" Harv tried to urge the TB on "_You gotta get to Cali pronto just get out of Racing Stinks now or Dinoco is history…ya hear me?" _ Lightning saw Sally "Just give me a second here Harv…" He walked to Sally and Harv wasn't that happy. Sally smiled and Lightning tried to talk to her "Sally I…I want you to…Look I wish…" He sighed and lowered his head seeing his attempt was pointless. Sally just gave him a thankful look "Thank you…Thanks for everything…" Lightning looked away and chuckled "Ah…It's just a road…" Sally shook her head "No…It was much more than that…" Lightning's eyes grew wide and Mack came up "Hey kid we gotta go…Harv's goin crazy! He's gonna have me fired if I don't get you in the truck _right now…" _Lightning looked weakly at Mack "Mack just h-hold it for…" Sally lowered her head a lil "You should go…" Lightning moved his ears forward "I know but-…" Sally backed up "Good luck in California…I hope you find what your looking for…" She had her head very low and walked away. Lightning tried to go after her "Sally…Sally…" He was soon stopped by the reporters who pretty much cornered him. The lights hurt his eyes and he reluctantly backed into the trailer. He backed in his hooves hitting the metal and Harv was trying to talk him in and the radio moved in as he went in "_Com'n kid get in the trailer…That's right…That's it kid let's go! You're a big shining star you're a superstar…You don't belong there anyway…" _As the trailer closed Lightning reared up. He didn't want to go "Woah wait…woah, woah wait, wait!" The trailer shut and Mack started his engine and they drove off with the press following.


	15. King's Wreck

Author's Note: _Here it is! The final chapter! Also I added in something the movie doesn't reveal but you get the idea. Well I added it and I _hope _I didn't copy LightningandDoc's version or anyone elses. If so I apologize. Well enjoy! _

A reporter by the name of Kori came to the old blue roan QH who was standing by a barn. She looked at Doc who perked his ears forward "Are you Doc?" He nodded "Yeah" Kori dipped her head "Thanks for the call" She soon followed the reporters and Lightning's truck. Sally walked up to Doc. The blue roan QH backed up a lil and set full attention on the Arabian. Sally had a look of hurt and disappointment in her eyes "You called them?" He flicks his ears "It's best for everyone Sally…" The Arabian pinned her ears back "Best for everyone? Or best for you…" She walked off and Doc pinned his ears back some. Sally went to her barn and Doc went to the gang. Mater and the others watched sadly. Doc wasn't as upset. Mater lowered his head "I didn't get to say goodbye to him…" Doc moved his ears forward seeing that maybe he didn't do what was best after all. Sally got one last look at Lightning's trailer then went into her barn and turned off her light. The other followed sadly and Doc could see he didn't make the best choice after all. After everyone left he looked sadly up at the porch light flicking. Now _he _was on the verge of crying. Doc looked down. _What have I done? I'm supposed to make things better not worse! _

Doc wasn't gonna give up that easily. He moved his ears forward and lifted his head up. _I made this problem…Now I'm gonna fix it…I can't bear to see them _this _miserable… _ He trotted to the barn where everyone was "Com'n guys cheer up…We're gonna see Lightning again…" They all lifted their heads "We are?" Doc nodded "Yes we are…" He then remembered what Lightning had told him before he left. _Oh like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even who you are? _Doc moved his ears forward_ I guess I need to tell them…_

Doc raised up and moved his ears forward nervously "There's uh…There's something else you guys should know about…" He started uneasily but managed to get a lil confidence in him "W-When Lightning told you I was the Vegas Jackpot…He's wasn't making that up…I really _am _that famous racer…Or at least I used to be…Till 1954…" He looked down then looked up in his usual somewhat strict way "If you need proof just go to my shed…I have three Derby cups there…" Everyone stared in shock. Doc cleared his throat "Well now that that's out of the way…We're going to see Lightning and we need to be quick too…." He looked at Sally "Sally you keep an eye on Lizzy and Red" Sally nodded. He looked at everyone else "Everyone else…we're going to California to see the rookie…" The others reared and whinnied excitedly hearing the news. Doc couldn't help but smile at the sight "Now get ready we'll be leaving shortly…" The others bolt off and He looked at Sally "There's a television in our owner's house, the owner will be watching the race so you can see us there." Sally smiled "You have a big heart Doc…" The old QH nodded "I know Sally…I know…" He smiled and trotted to the lead and they all headed off to California.

We soon come to California where an announcer is talking "Hello race fans and welcome to what has become quite simply the biggest event in the history of racing. A three battle for the Derby cup." We soon hear another's voice add in as we go in the area "Bob there's a crowd of nearly 200,000 people here at the Fair Plex race!" We soon get to the grass track with Bob announcing still "The King, Chick Hicks and Lightning Mcqueen in a one mile winner takes all tiebreaker race…" We soon see Bob and Darrel the two horse announcers. Darrel was the first to speak up "You know I got a lotta speed in me, but let me tell you somethin' buddy. I never thought I'd see anything like this. Wow! Man. This is exciting!" Bob nodded in agreement "In fact, the country has almost shut down, to watch what many experts are calling 'the race of the century.'"

We soon see the King get his hooves shoed. Dale Earnhart Jr. a chestnut TB came up to the King "Hey, King! Good luck in your last race. You've sure been an inspiration to me." The King dipped his head "Thanks, Junior. Appreciate it." His wife a bay TB also nuzzled him "Hey, be careful out there ok?" Strip nodded "Yeah mam." Farther down we see Chick showing off infront of his trailer. He had the press and fans surrounding him "Wanna know the forecast? I'll give you the forecast. A 100 percent chance of thunder!" He soon went into his show stance. And finally we come to Lightning trailer where Fred the little pony is infront of a security horse. Fred tried to walk in but was stopped "Hey, you! No admittance without a racing pass." Fred flicked his ears "oh its ok Lightning Mcqueen knows me!" We soon see another horse come up "Hey, Marco, it's a beautiful day for a race, isn't it?" The horse was a blue roan with a blaze and four socks. The security horse dipped his head agreeing "Absolutely, Mr. Andretti." He soon looked at Fred "And good morning to you, Fred." He walked in. Fred jumped and his halter jumped with him "Mario Andretti he knows my name! You gotta let me in now!" The security horse shook his head "Sorry pal" We soon come to blackness like the beginning and hear Lightning's voice "Ok here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed." We soon see images of horses racing in his mind again and then went black "Victory, one winner, two losers." We again see an image of Lightning coming up to a horse then black again. "Speed. Speed. Speed. Speed..." This time we see the Racing Springs group together in his mind. We soon see him in his trailer smiling happily. Mack knocks on his door "Hey Lightning you ready?" The chestnut TB jumped startled "Y-yeah, yeah, yeah…I-I'm ready…" The trailer opened and the press greeted him with cameras going a mile a minute.

He was soon tacked up and was trotting down the track with the other two. We soon see a cameraman in a booth "Nelson! Zoom in. Ready, 16? Take 16." Soon we pan into Lightning on the camera with Bob announcing "And there he is, Lightning Mcqueen! Missing all week, and then he turns up in the middle of nowhere! In a little town called Racing Springs." Darrel soon added a comment in "Wearing a bright red halter of all things!" Down at the track Chick came up and his bridle hit Lightning's eye making him jerk his head up snorting. Chick was smirking and trotted beside him "Hey, where you been Mcqueen? I've been kinda lonely. Nobody to hang out with. I mean, except the Dinoco folks. Oh and the twins. Of course. You know the twins the one that used to be your fans, but now they're my fans. Anyway, listen to what the twins think..." As Chick was babbling on he was loaded into the gate and dreaming of Sally. It soon opened with Chick and King bolting off and Lightning cantering. He soon snapped out and saw this "Ah! Shoot!" He sped up to catch up. He was soon coming behind Chick and the king. We soon pan to a guest booth where we see Dear King's wife and Tex who is an appaloosa. Dear and Tex cheer Strip on. We soon come back to the track. Bob announces "Coming to the next turn and the King is still holding a slim lead." Lightning comes up to Chick but Chick easily races infront of him then slows down. Lightning loses control and sways a sec on the track. Then regains control. Darrel announces again "Oh Chick got infront of him!" Bob added in "Chick's not making it easy on him today…" Darrel added in his remark as Lightning is struggling to get to Chick "Oh man he lost so much momentum there and now he's gonna have to chase him back down." Lightning soon gets to Chick then Sally comes to his mind again. He soon snaps out and is near the railing. He freaks out and stops where he is with a look of near defeat. We soon come to Chick who's laughing "Just me and the ol' man…Mcqueen just doesn't have it today…" We soon go to Lightning who groans and shakes his head. "I..I... I don't think I..." A voice soon cut him off "I didn't come all this way to see you quit!" Lightning moved his ears forward and looked in the direction of the voice "Doc?" And sure enough there was Doc and the others ho followed cheering. Lightning perked up "Guys you're here! I can't believe this!" Doc nodded "I knew you needed a trainer but I didn't know it was this bad…" Lightning then got confused "I thought you said you'd never come back?" Doc nodded "Well I really didn't have a choice…Mater didn't get to say goodbye. Mater soon whinnied "Goodbye!" He had a look of satisfaction "Ok I'm good…" Doc smirked and Lightning chuckled. Doc soon cantered at the same pace beside Lightning on the other side of the railing "Alright…If you can run as good as you can fix a road…then you can win this race with your eyes shut! Now get back out there" Lightning with now a lot of confidence bolted off and Doc slowed down watching. As Lightning bolted around the track Doc trotted back slightly panting and everyone in the audience were awestruck seeing him. The cameraman announced it "That's the famous Vegas Jackpot! Bob Dale! Vegas Jackpot is back!" Bob then announced it to everyone "It seems Lightning has some company and _look _who he has for a trainer." Everyone cheered after he was announced. Bob continued "Wow this is history in the making! No one has seen the racing legend for 50 years!"

In Racing Springs Sally, Red and Lizzy were looking through the window watching the race. Lizzy soon spoke "Hey Doc! Come look at this fellow on the radio…He looks just like you!" Sally and Red chuckled and continued watching the race.

Lightning soon passed the King and Chick. Chick caught up to Lightning "Oh kids just tryin' to be a hero huh?" Once Lightning was close enough he made his move "Well whatta think of this…" He pushed Lightning back. Chick smirked "Yeah that's it kid…" Lightning soon came to Chick trotting backwards and Chick was shocked and confused. Mater was laughing. Lightning winked and turned around bolting off again. The King had past him and he was soon in the lead. We soon come to two turns left. He gets ahead of the King and gets ready to hit the photo finish coming up. Chick snorted and pinned his ears back "I am _not_ comin' in behind you again, old man!" He pushed the bay horse so hard that the King fell and tumbled and then lay in pain on the grass. The crowd immediately went dead silent and so was Doc. The QH wondered what Lightning would do. Lightning wondered why the crowd went silent and on a small tv next to him he saw the King. He remembered what happened to Doc and immediately started to stop. He managed and was inches before the finish post. He panted a bit and his ears moving back and forth repeatedly. Chick passed him cheering "Yeah! Whoo-hoo! I won baby ya!" As Chick was cheering to himself everyone else watched Lightning confused. Doc soon knew what Lightning was about to do and a smile grew on his face. Lightning backed up to where the King was. The King who was on the ground groaned and winced a bit "Whatta doin' kid?" Lightning helped the King up by nudging him "I think the King should finish his last race…" The King leaned on him a lil and he limped beside Lightning with only minor abrasions on his body "You just gave up the Derby Cup…you know that?" Lightning smiled and shrugged lightly "Ah…This grumpy old racehorse I know once told me somethin'. It's just an empty cup." Doc smiled and couldn't be prouder with Lightning. Chick stopped confused "Hey! What? What's goin on?" He looked back and saw Lightning and the King walk across the line. Everyone cheered when they passed it. Mr. Tex chuckled at the sight and the RS gang cheered too. Fillmore leaned against Sarge "Tis a lot of love out there you know man?" Sarge leaned away a bit annoyed "Don't embarrass me Fillmore…" In RS Lizzy smiled "That's my hotshot…" Sally was proud too.

We soon come to Victory Lane where Chick is and everyone is silent glaring at him. Chick doesn't yet seem to notice "Come on baby, bring it out! Bring out the Derby Cup!" He went into the show stance "Ka-chicka Ka-chicka!" The cup his leg. Chick chuckled "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" He soon saw they were silent and tried to perk them up "Hey, how come I'm the only one celebrating is me, huh? Where are the girls? Bring on the confetti!" He was soon hit _hard _in the side with confetti "OW! OW!" He winced "Easy with the confetti…What's goin on? Com'n snap some pictures I gotta go sign my deal with Dinoco!" They all booed Chick off "Where's the happiness? Hey! This is start of the Chick Era!" And with that he went behind the building. We soon come to Lightning Strip. He soon nudged King over to his team. Dear nuzzled Lightning "Thanks Lightnin'…" The TB dipped his head "Your welcome…" He soon walked to his own team. His own team was cheering for him, as was the audience. Lightning looked at Doc. Doc smiled "You've got a lot of stuff kid…" Lightning dipped his head "Thanks Doc…" Doc dipped his head in return. Mr. Tex soon came up 'Hey Light, How bout comin over here and talk to me a minute" Lightning moved his ears and walked up to the appaloosa. The appy moved his ears forward "Son that was some real racin out there…How'd you like to become the new face of Dinoco?" Lightning's eyes widened and looked at the team. He looked back at Tex confused "But I didn't win…" Tex dipped his head a bit "Lightnin there's a _whole _lot more to racin' than just winnin'…" Lightning looked down a second then looked back at his team. The offer _was _great but he couldn't turn down the ones who had got him this far "Thank you Mr. Tex but…But these Konic guys over there gave me my big break…I wanna stick with them…" Tex nodded "Well…I sure can respect that…Still ya know if there's anything I can do for ya just lemme know…" Lightning dipped his head "I sure appreciate that thank you…" He then thought a moment then smirked "Actually…there is one thing…"

Back in RS Mater was in the big trailer. He stuck his head out the window happily "Whoo-hoo! Haha! Look at me I'm famous! By golly! Whoo-hoo! I'm happier than a Tornado in a trailer park!" Lightning galloped up the Elegant Equestrian where Sally was. Sally sighed but then jumped at Lightning nickering. They both chuckled. "Just Passin through?" Sally asked ears forward. Lightning shook his head and walked up "Actually I thought I'd stop and stay awhile…I hear this place is popular again…" Sally tilted her head "It is?" Lightning nodded "Yeah some rumor floating around that some hotshot Derby cup racer is setting up his big _racing _headquarters here…" Sally perked up "Really? Yeah well there goes the farm…" Lightning lowered his head to face her eyes "You know I really missed you Sally…" Sally flicked her ears and smirked "Well I create feelings that they themselves don't understand blah, blah, blah…" Lightning chuckled and they leaned in to kiss but Mater came up in the trailer "Mcqueen and Sally underneath a tree! K-I-S-S uhh…I-N-T!" Lightning moved away smirking "Great timing Mater!" He drove off saying something indistinct. Lightning looked at Sally "He's my best friend whatta gonna do..?" Sally smirked playfully "So hotshot…last one to Flo's buys?" Lightning backed up "I don't know…Why don't we just take a ride?" Sally shook her head "Hm…nah!" she bolted off. Lightning smirked "Yeah…Ka-chow!" He bolted after her and Mater cheered happily in the trailer.

The End!


End file.
